It Wasn't a Dream
by PigSlay
Summary: What if in 'He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother' it HADN'T been a dream? What if Lilly and Jackson really HAD become boyfriend and girlfriend? Lackson.
1. Chapter 1: Can Lilly Sleep Over?

**It Wasn't a Dream**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Okay, I knew I would write a Hannah Montana fanfiction at some point. And from the episode we saw tonight, I thought I'd make one for all the poor Lackson fans out there who had to live through the episode 'He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother' only to find out it was just a dream.**

**Chapter 1: Can Lilly Sleep Over?**

"_Well then you better close your eyes. Come on baby, I'll seal the deal with a kiss."_

"_Ugh," Miley said, covering her eyes disgusted._

Lilly felt so wonderful in Jackson's arms. What made her feel even more wonderful was when she and Jackson's lips met in a huge kiss. "It's exactly how I dreamt it would be."

They smiled.

"Hey, tomorrow maybe you and I could catch a few waves," he said.

"Awesome idea," Lilly said.

"How about one last sugar, baby?" Jackson asked.

"Of course!"

He pulled her into another kiss.

"Okay," Miley said, stepping between them. "Well, it's time for Lilly to be getting home now, so, see ya later." She started pushing Lilly by the back towards the front door.

"Can't she spend the night?" Jackson asked.

"Sweet niblits!" Miley said, releasing her grasp from Lilly's back.

Lilly gasped with joy. "Really?"

"Well yeah," Jackson said. "Hey dad, can Lilly spend the night?"

"Of course son," his dad said walking down the stairs.

Lilly was so excited. "Sweet! I'll go call my mom!"

Robby walked towards where Miley was. "Don't you think it's so cute that those two have gotten together?"

"Yeah, extremely cute," Miley said sarcastically. "But I'll survive."

"Hey son, had your first kiss with her yet?"

"DAD!"

"Yes actually," Lilly said as soon as she got off her cell phone.

"Aww… well you two can go up and settle in Jackson's room while I sit down here and watch the football game." As soon as they went upstairs, Robby turned to face Miley. "Oh come on Miles, sure the boy may be a bit… unhealthy for his age, but at least he's finally found somebody to like him back. Can't you at least be a little happy for him?"

"You're right daddy," Miley said, sitting down next to him. "Let's all go around living our lives like everything's normal, simple, completely grossed out. I mean come on, seriously. The boy hasn't cleaned his room in months, and Lilly's cleaned hers pretty much every day. And he's JACKSON. How the heck could somebody as cute and clean as Lilly fall for JACKSON?"

"Honey, that's just part of life," her dad said. "Everybody- even Jackson- has to find love at some point."

**It Wasn't A Dream**


	2. Chapter 2: In Jackson's Room

**It Wasn't a Dream**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 2: In Jackson's Room**

"Okay Lilly," Jackson said as they went upstairs. "Be ready to say hello to…" he opened the door. "Jackson's room."

Lilly remembered being in Jackson's room several months ago when Miley had broken Jackson's 'Joey Votolo' ball. It seemed like Jackson had at least done _a little _cleaning up since then. She only saw one pair of underpants on the floor this time.

"Wow," Lilly said looking around. She remembered the poster thing Jackson had made with his head on a body full of strong muscles. When she saw it she picked it up. "Well, I like this."

"Oh dang flab it," Jackson said. "Guess dad was right. This room is a mess."

"Well it's not…" Lilly said. "Well, I wouldn't say it's… Yeah. But we can fix that."

"Oh, what's the use?" Jackson said. "I should never have invited you over."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Don't take it that way. I love you, but there's never enough room in this house. Especially my house." He sighed.

Lilly looked around. "I think I've got an idea."

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Miley!" Robby called. "Go tell Lilly and your brother it's time for dinner!"

"Why should I? They probably just heard you!"

"No they didn't!"

"Fine!" Miley was in her room. She put something on her nose so she wouldn't smell the stench of it. She put on safety gloves and an apron incase anything spilled on her. She went to the door that led to Jackson's room and gulped. "Let's do this." She closed her eyes until she finally opened the door. Then she opened her eyes and was amazed. "Woah. Jackson. What happened in here? It's actually… clean." She had a disgusted look on her face as she said clean. "What'd you do? Throw it all in the closet?"

"No," Jackson said, putting his arm around Lilly's neck. "My Lilly helped me organize it all into piles. All the dirty laundry is in the wash now."

"Dang Lilly," Miley said. "I was all wrong. You being Jackson's girlfriend is actually the best thing that's ever happened in this house."

"Why thank you Miley," Lilly said. "Oh, and it's safe to take that thing on your nose off. I put some room spray all around the room. So you can breathe now."

Jackson laughed. "And it smells great, as great as your eyes."

"Oh you," Lilly said, grabbing Jackson into another kiss.

"Hey," Miley said, stepping between them. "Dad says it's time for dinner."

"Okay," Jackson said, annoyed that Miley kept interrupting their kissing. "Just go. We'll be down momentarily."

"Okay," Miley said, walking out of the room.

"Okay, let's go," Lilly said, about to get up from his bed.

"No," Jackson said, stopping her. "Come on baby, let's have one more thing before we leave."

"Okay," Lilly said.

They puckered up their lips and got into a big long kiss.

"Finally, we get our first long one," Jackson said.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, finally," she said. "So… I love your room."

"Yeah. Me too."

They had one last big long kiss and then went downstairs to eat dinner.

**It Wasn't a Dream**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with Jackson

It Wasn't a Dream

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry it took so long to update, and this probably isn't that good since I made it at midnight.  
**

**Chapter 3: Dinner with Jackson**

Lilly and Jackson went downstairs two minutes later.

"What took y'all so long?" Miley said sitting at the table. "Couldn't stop making out enough to breathe?"

"Now Miles," Robby said. "The two are both just having some fun. I mean you know how it is when you're falling in love. Remember Jake?"

Miley rolled her eyes.

"So what's for dinner Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, it better not be that tuna casserole we had last night," Jackson said. He and Miley shivered with grossed out faces.

"Don't worry, it's not," Robby replied, bringing out three bowls of spaghetti.

"Oh *sigh of relief* because I was afraid that-" Miley smelled the spaghetti. "You left this in the fridge for 5 days again didn't you?"

"No," he said sarcastically.

She raised both of her eyebrows. Then turned back to Lilly and Jackson.

"Wait a minute," they both said with their mouths full of food. "It WAS 5 days old?!"

"_This _is what I'm talkin' about daddy," Miley pointed to them. "Don't you see how horrible they are for each other?"

"Well at least she made him clean his room."

"Yeah, but look dad, they're eating 5-day old food together in a very messy way. Well for Jackson it doesn't surprise me, but Lilly's never acted that way before. Just goes to show what horrible things Jackson can do to this family."

"But she made him clean his room!"

"Is that the only thing you can think about?"

"I'm sorry Mile but I can't help it. That boy hasn't cleaned his room in _years_!"

"No, he's _never _cleaned his room."

"Exactly."

"Hey," Jackson said, still talking with his mouth full. "I'm right here you know."

"Yeah, nobody cares," Miley put on a sarcastic smile.

"Don't listen to her, Jacks-y," Lilly kissed his cheek. "I care. A lot." She rested her head on his shoulder and they both smiled.

"Oh come on!" Miley yelled.

"Come on," Jackson swallowed. "Let's go upstairs where certain **evil sisters **can't bother us."

"Hey! No relationship with Jackson ever lasts!" Miley screamed as they went upstairs. "You'll see! You'll regret ever dating him!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Some friend she is."

Miley sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Now how do you think Jackson feels right now?" Robby said, going to sit down beside her. "He finally finds a girl who actually likes him, as scary as it is, and you're _still _picking on him. And what about Lilly? She's been your best friend since you moved here and now she's finally found a guy that likes her and you're trying to ruin their relationship."

"I know daddy," Miley sighed. "I guess I'm just… worried."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that I want her to be able to find the right guy. But the last time she and a guy got together, he cheated on her. I'm just worried Jackson will do the same thing."

"Well you shouldn't be."

**It Wasn't a Dream**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up Jackson

**It Wasn't a Dream**

**Chapter 4: Waking Up Jackson  
**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. I know by now the Lackson episode is long over, but Lacksons will still need heart healing from the Loliver episodes. So, here you go. :) I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm truly sorry about that. So if you happen to have any ideas about how to continue it, I'd love to hear them. :)**

The next day, Lilly woke up in Jackson's room. She woke up, stretched, and got out the clothes her mom had brought. Tonight was the night she was going to ask Jackson out on a first date.

She put on a green dress and went downstairs.

"Hey Lilly," Robby said. "You're up early."

"Hi Mr. Stewart," she said. "Yeah, I just wanted to get an early breakfast."

"Why?"

Lilly sighed. "Trying to decide how I'm going to ask Jackson on his first date."

"I thought you and him were going surfing today."

"Great idea," a light bulb went up in Lilly's head. "Thanks Mr. Stewart." She went back upstairs.

"You're welcome Lilly," Robby Ray yelled. Then he whispered, "What did I say?"

Miley was sitting on the couch dressed in a pink robe. "Whatever it was daddy, I'm sure it was a bad idea."

In Jackson's room…

Lilly opened the door. Jackson was still asleep wearing a gray shirt and red boxers.

"Aww…" she whispered. She walked over beside him. "Wakey, wakey Jackson cakey."

"Cake?" Jackson asked, not opening his eyes.

"Yes," Lilly took out chocolate cake flavored lip gloss out of her bag and put it on. She whispered, "Thanks mom."

She squatted down and kissed him.

Finally he opened his eyes. "My favorite kind."

Lilly giggled. "So, ready to catch those waves? I have something to ask you."

"Jackson Stewart was born ready," he responded in a cool-guy voice.

**It Wasn't A Dream**

**End Notes: I know it's bad to end on a short chapter after not updating for months, but I wanted you to know I still want to finish it. Suggestions on how to continue this are welcome.  
**


End file.
